


Bodie and Doyle Tick Tick Boom

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: Life in the fast lane at CI5.





	Bodie and Doyle Tick Tick Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I made the first ten seconds of this more than two years back, and then a sudden sense of urgency saw the rest materialize within the last few weeks. 
> 
> Around the time I first started the project, I stumbled across a little [**instructional video**](https://youtu.be/InzekN9OhPM) using the same music, that was so much fun, I found some of it's style rubbed off. :D
> 
> I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'Tick Tick Boom' by The Hives.
> 
> Hopefully this size will suit most browsers.
> 
> ETA: For best viewing on mobile devices, I'm also adding this Youtube page [**link**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ioctPFf6Hk).

 

oooOOOooo


End file.
